Human License
by Seiffer
Summary: Sakuraba bermaksud untuk mengajari Shin cara memikat hati wanita. Namun yang terjadi, ia malah mempelajari suatu fakta mengenai hubungannya dengan sahabat sekaligus rival-nya itu. ShinxSakuraba Friendship.


**Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke  
>Warning:<strong> Kemungkinan Out of Character  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> None. ShinxSakuraba Friendship  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Post Ojo White Knights, University Days  
><strong>Rate:<strong> T

* * *

><p><strong>Human License<br>**

* * *

><p>Hari Sabtu siang yang cerah. Tak berawan, dengan sedikit angin.<p>

Cuaca yang mampu membangkitkan semangat musim panas bagi siapa pun.

Tak terkecuali para anggota Tim _Ojo Silver Knights_ yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya. Selepas _briefing_ singkat, sekitar enam puluh orang anggotanya beranjak menuju ruang ganti. Mengingat saat itu masih memasuki minggu kedua liburan musim panas, masing-masing anggota tentunya memiliki acaranya sendiri-sendiri. Baik itu pergi bersama pacar, teman, atau pun keluarga.

Tidak terkecuali bagi _ace Linebacker_ dan_ Receiver_ mereka.

"Shin... habis ini ada acara tidak?" Sakuraba Haruto bertanya kepada rekan satu timnya, Shin Seijuro, "Temani aku ke _mall_, yuk."

Shin, yang juga baru saja melepas _helm_ dari kepalanya menjawab singkat, "Boleh saja."

Ia memang tidak memiliki acara atau pun latihan khusus selepas ini. Tidak ada salahnya kan, sekali-sekali pergi bersama Sakuraba? Shin menyeka keringatnya yang seakan terus mengalir dengan _hand band_ di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian melemparkan pandangan cukup jauh ke sudut lapangan. Matanya yang semula menerawang mendadak menyipit menentang matahari ketika sudut penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya bertanya kepada pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya, "Tapi apa tidak sebaiknya Sakuraba pergi dengan salah satu teman-teman wanitanya?"

"Teman... wanita?" Sakuraba sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

Bingung.

Seingat dirinya, ia tidak pernah mengajak wanita mana pun yang dikenalnya untuk menonton latihan. Apalagi di hari libur seperti ini.

"Ya, bukannya mereka teman-temanmu?"

"Yang mana?"

Shin lalu membimbing pandangan Sakuraba dengan sebelah jari telunjuknya ke arah kerumunan mahasiswi yang berkumpul di balik pagar besi yang membatasi lapangan _American Football_ tempat mereka latihan dengan area kampus. Seperti sudah di komando, teriakan-teriakan yang memekikkan telinga itu kembali terdengar ketika Sakuraba akhirnya memperhatikan mereka.

"Sakurabaaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa, dia menengok ke sini!"

"Gantengnyaaaaa!"

"Oh." Sakuraba tersipu malu, namun wajahnya muram. Ia pikir dirinya akan lepas dari hal-hal memalukan seperti itu setelah ia masuk Universitas. Nyatanya, ia masih saja menemukannya di sini. Bukannya ia tidak suka. Hanya saja, semakin banyak orang yang mendukungnya, berarti semakin besar juga tanggung jawab dan harapan yang dipikulnya.

Beban bagi dirinya.

Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya sedih, Sakuraba punya banyak penggemar, tapi hanya segelintir yang benar-benar mau menjadi temannya.

Apalagi pacar.

_Shin tidak mengerti akan hal itu_, pikirnya.

"Yah, kalau Shin tidak mau_—_"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Di luar dugaan, Shin dengan tegas memotong kalimat Sakuraba.

_Yah, atau mungkin tidak juga._

Kata-kata itu mampu membuat Sakuraba mengulum senyum yang terus ia pertahankan sampai tiba di ruang ganti bersama Shin.

.

.

.

Dalam waktu singkat, mereka sudah berada di pusat perbelanjaan. CD yang diinginkan Sakuraba sudah didapat. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang mencari tempat untuk makan siang. Agak sulit, karena Shin bersikeras agar mereka berdua makan makanan yang dapat menyediakan nutrisi yang tepat bagi tubuh mereka.

Sambil berjalan, Sakuraba memancing topik obrolan santai, "Shin, apa kau sudah pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita sebelumnya?"

"Maksudmu seperti dengan Wakana?" Tanya Shin polos, menyebutkan nama manajer mereka saat SMU yang kini juga menjabat sebagai asisten manajer di _Silver Knights_.

"Ah, bukaaan… seperti, ehm… pacar?"

"Belum terpikirkan olehku. Mungkin karena aku tidak benar-benar membutuhkannya." Shin menjawab dengan cepat, datar.

"Pacar itu bukan masalah butuh atau tidak, Shin," Sakuraba menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Yah... mungkin juga sih."

Shin terus menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi ke arah Sakuraba. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, hanya kedua alis matanya yang terlihat sedikit berkerut. Tanda bahwa ia masih berusaha menebak-nebak apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiran _receiver_-nya.

"Baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan! Mulai detik ini... aku, Sakuraba Haruto, akan mengajari Shin Seijuro cara memikat hati wanita!" Berdampingan dengan deklarasi konyolnya, si mantan model tak lupa memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Shin benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakuraba. Namun, melihat wajah Sakuraba yang riang, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti arus dan menuruti apa pun kata temannya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama, akhirnya mereka menemukan restoran yang cocok. Shin dan Sakuraba lalu menempati salah satu meja di sana, asyik dengan makan siang masing-masing.

Sakuraba kembali membuka topik hangat yang dimulainya tadi, "Jadi wanita itu suka sekali kalau kau mengatakan hal-hal yang baik mengenai dirinya. Yah, tidak harus jujur." Kata Sakuraba serius, di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah kentang goreng dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Shin heran.

"Memang begitulah wanita, Shin. Tidak ada penjelasan yang cukup logis untuk itu. Kita pakai cara yang mudah saja, ya. Ketika kau sudah buat dia terpesona dengan kemampuanmu, dalam hal ini kemampuan atletismu_—_"

Sakuraba masih menjelaskan apa yang ada dipikirannya kepada Shin ketika terdengar teriakan nyaring dari kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang.

"Kyaaaaaa! Copeeeet!"

Mata Sakuraba langsung mendadak berkilat mendengar kata "Copet". Ia mendapatkan ide brilian detik itu juga. Dijatuhkannya burger _vegetarian_ di tangannya, lalu digenggamnya erat kedua bahu Shin.

Tak lupa menatapnya tajam dengan ekspresi dalam yang tulus, "Shin! Ini kesempatanmu! Jangan lupa senyum ya!"

Shin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa senyum begitu penting?"

"Sudahlah, cepat pergi!"

Sesuai dugaan Sakuraba, Shin dengan cepat berhasil mengejar pencopet tersebut. Pencopet malang, yang bahkan tidak punya kesempatan sedikit pun dihadapkan dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan sang_ ace linebacker_. Mesin _defense _sekaligus_ offense _milik_ Ojo_ yang sempurna. Shin lalu menyerahkan tersangka yang pingsan karena terkena _Trident Tackle_-nya kepada polisi patroli yang tengah bertugas. Ia lalu membawa kembali tas yang dicopet kepada pemiliknya.

Siapa saja yang baru pertama kali dihadapkan dengan Shin Seijuro, seorang pemuda dengan suara dalam dan badan yang tegap atletis, pasti terpesona dibuatnya. Ditambah lagi, pandangan Shin selalu tampak tajam menatap lawan bicaranya tepat di kedua mata. Wanita mana pun akan gugup jika berhadapan langsung dengannya, entah karena terintimidasi atau terpesona. Tak terkecuali wanita di hadapannya kali ini.

"U_—_umm… terima kasih," Wanita itu menerima kembali tas miliknya dan dengan gugup memanfaatkan momen itu untuk bertanya, "Siapa namamu, kalau boleh tahu?" Disisipkan rambut sampingnya yang berantakan dengan jemari lentiknya ke belakang telinga. Pandangannya tidak fokus menatap tanah.

_Agak pemalu_. Pikir Sakuraba. _Tipe yang kurang cocok dengan Shin, tapi boleh dicoba._

"Shin."

"Um. Terima kasih, Shin. Mahasiswa _Ojo_ ya?" Wanita itu lalu mengerling lambang Universitas ternama tersebut di jaket _trainer_ milik Shin, masih sambil tersipu.

"Betul."

Sebenarnya, detik itu juga Shin berniat untuk segera beranjak pergi dari situasi canggung tersebut, terlebih lagi karena tidak sedikit juga pejalan kaki yang lalu berhenti untuk menonton peristiwa itu. Namun segera diurungkan niatnya ketika dari kejauhan, Shin dapat melihat Sakuraba berdiri diantara kerumunan itu, mulutnya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara seakan-akan berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting padanya.

Shin dengan susah payah berusaha menangkap apa yang hendak disampaikan Sakuraba.

_Jangan…_

_... lupa komentar dan…_

_Jangan lupa komentar dan senyumnya_?

Shin lalu berdehem kaku, "Nona."

"Hmm?"

Shin sedikit terhenyak mendengar intonasi manja wanita muda yang memang cukup atraktif itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh berbicara seperti halnya ketika ia berkomunikasi dengan Manajer atau rekan satu timnya.

Namun terlambat, kata-kata itu sudah terlanjur meluncur dari mulutnya.

"... Proporsi tubuhmu bagus. Terutama di bagian bawah. Lekuk yang ditimbulkan oleh komposisi seimbang protein..." Beranjak dari situ kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Shin tidak lagi dapat dimengerti oleh orang biasa, kecuali di bagian akhir, "Tapi sayang untuk bagian torso sangat tidak proporsional. Selain kadar lemak berlebihan di daerah abdominal, mungkin nona mau melatih lagi otot _pectoralis major_ terutama di bagian atas sehingga bisa lebih_—_"

_Plak!_

Sebuah tamparan keras tak pelak lagi mendarat dengan telak di pipi Shin. Wanita itu pun pergi, mendengus kesal, dengan harga diri yang terluka. Namun begitu juga keadaan sang "korban" yang ditinggalkannya. Ingin rasanya Sakuraba menendang dirinya sendiri. Ia lupa akan fakta itu. Walaupun ia tidak dapat memahami apa yang dilihat Shin sepenuhnya, tetapi penilaian Shin terhadap orang lain didasarkan pada proporsi tubuh dan ototnya.

Bukan hal yang baik jika berhubungan dengan merayu wanita.

Seolah-olah menunjukkan simpati atau hanya kecewa karena kehilangan tontonan, para penonton beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Shin yang masih tampak _shock_, memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah.

Sakuraba bergegas menghampiri temannya, menawarkan bantuan moral, "_Daijoubu ka_? Shin?"

"_Aa_… Sakuraba?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa wanita itu menamparku?"

Sakuraba menghela nafas. Dalam pikirannya, sepanjang helaan nafasnya, begitu juga jalan Shin untuk memulai interaksi yang pantas dengan wanita.

.

.

.

Untuk menghibur temannya yang sedang risau, Sakuraba lalu mentraktir Shin di sebuah kedai _homemade ice cream_. Di sana, mereka duduk berhadapan dan berbagi semangkuk besar _triple chocolate sundae_.

Sakuraba dengan bersemangat menceritakan kejadian tadi dari sudut pandangnya, tentunya dengan maksud mengembalikan _mood_, "Tadi Shin memang hebat, bisa menyusul pencopet itu dengan cepat. Luar biasa! Sepertinya kau tambah cepat? Atau hanya perasaanku saja? Memang berbeda ya, kemampuanmu dengan kemampuan orang biasa seperti_—_"

"Sakuraba."

"Hm?"

"Orang sepertiku bisa ada karena orang seperti Sakuraba. Aku ingin menghargai dan menghormati usaha itu. Usaha mati-matian sebagai orang biasa. Karena itu juga, aku yang diberkati kemampuan lebih, akan selalu memacu diriku. Sampai batas kekuatanku. Ya, aku pun tidak mau kalah darimu."

"Shin…" Sakuraba tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini Shin berpendapat seperti itu terhadap dirinya, "Coba ulangi lagi."

"Apa?"

"Ulangi lagi kata-katamu tadi, tapi lebih kau sederhanakan… maksudku, langsung pada intinya."

Shin berpikir sejenak, membiarkan Sakuraba menunggu, kemudian berkata tanpa ragu dan dengan ekspresi datar, "Aku yang sekarang... bisa ada karena Sakuraba."

Sakuraba tertawa lepas. Ia terbahak-bahak sampai otot-otot perutnya sakit dan bulir air keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sama sekali tak peduli jika kehisterisannya itu mengundang tatapan aneh dari orang-orang sekitar.

Seandainya… Shin bisa menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu ketika berbicara dengan wanita. Niscaya dengan mudah ia akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih.

Ia menepuk-nepuk keras pundak Shin, yang saat itu masih menatap wajah semerah tomat Sakuraba dengan bingung, namun sebuah senyum tipis perlahan turut terbentuk di wajahnya. Saat itu, dan sejujurnya bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sakuraba berpikir bahwa temannya ini memang menarik. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa dirinya seperti tidak bisa lepas dari Shin.

Dan tentunya, _American Football_.

"Kapan-kapan... temani aku lagi, ya."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>_  
><em>

[1] pectoralis major = otot tubuh bagian atas, di tubuh wanita letaknya di bawah dada  
>[2] abdominal = perut<p>

**A/N:** Yak, inilah fic kilat hasil fangirling-an sendiri malem-malem :P  
>See you soon,<br>**Sei**


End file.
